Power and Blood
by Umiki
Summary: SMNaruto  She had been the 'Stain of the Blood'. But she had a dream. A dream that gave birth to the shinobi world's destiny.


Power and Blood

Umiki here, this is just a simple fic that I created within two-three hours today. (even though I should be working on stupid homework, bleh) I'm ignoring some things that have recently been revealed in cannon, like Madara having a Rinngan, so don't go off the rocker over it.

I own nothing, period.

\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/

When she had been born many in the clan had brought the house down at the sight of her blonde hair and blue eyes. Only the strange crescent birthmark from her father's side of the family, which had popped right on her forehead for all to see, had calmed the clan down.

As she grew up many thought her less capable to fight. Many thought she would never have a Sharingan strong enough to match her 'betters'. Many thought she was simply not good enough.

She proved them wrong the day she alone survived fighting against the oldest son of the Senju clan head.

No one else but the new clan head Madara had ever survived in a battle against Hashirama. Ever.

All of a sudden, her skills were praised, her weak Sharingan no longer a curse, her coloring no longer a stain in the blood. She became a source of pride to her clan, a female Uchiha so strong that even with an underdeveloped Sharingan she had fought Hashirama and lived to tell the tale.

It was years later before she and he met again, it was also when she became curious about a very dangerous question. If both of them were so powerful, what would a child of their power become?

It was potentially treasonous, most likely grounds for execution even with the upcoming peace treaties; but Usagi was too curious to care. Power had been too much a part of her life for something like this to let go of.

Thus on the night before her clan was to return to the enclave, peace treaties in hand, she used the only real jutsu her Sharingan possessed.

It was a jutsu not unlike the whispered Tsukuyomi in that she could control all within the world she created, and that when she activated the jutsu after implanting it within the minds of all who looked into her eyes none would even realize they were in the jutsu.

She used it, placing half her own clan and the Senju in her web, and spent the night in the arms of the Senju Head who would never remember.

Assured of the life now within her she pushed forward her plan. She officially retired from the battlefield, gained permission from the clan to leave, and left for a quite part of Hi no Kuni.

Decades went by. The daughter she bore was disappointing but the grandson she bore was not. He had her coloring, no sign of the Sharingan (which was likely never to appear unless any of her brood took to an Uchiha), and her birthmark on the small of his back.

He became legend and took the status his unknowing grandfather had once possessed long ago. And then he went and died. She was once more disappointed.

Until she learned of her great-grandson. This time she took a different approach. With no one knowing, not even him, of their connection she became his main caretaker, his landlord, the one person besides the Sandaime who kept an eye on him till he became a shinobi. Only when she was sure that he had reached his peak would she reveal the truth.

It came full circle when the Fourth Great Shinobi War took part.

Everyone on the field stared at her as she approached the center of the battle. Her great-grandson ignoring even his opponent, stared at her with a hanging jaw. "Baba, what are you doing here?" he cried out in worry and concern. She gave him a small smile before bonking him with her steel cane.

"Sorry boy. But you and I both know this foolish man was never your true opponent. You already proved yourself against _his_ puppet. That is all I needed." Her grandson practically oozed confusion as she turned to look at an old face.

She sent him a smirk and began to untie her headband, closing her left eye to let her special Sharingan form unseen.

"Still obsessed with power as usual, eh Mada-chama?" Madara froze, his Sharingan resembling golf balls in size as she lowered her headband to reveal the birthmark and opening her left eye.

"Uchiha…Usagi." he uttered in awe. The shinobi watching, living and dead alike, froze. She smiled sadly.

"Sorry Mada-chama. I can't let three lifetimes worth of work end because of our clan's yearning of power, not even my own yearning." Madara's eyes narrowed. Then they widened again before pivoting back and forth between herself and her grandson.

She was not surprised when he laughed hysterically. "Figured it out yet?" she teased.

When he calmed down he asked with a chuckle, "That night, during the peace negotiations. You always were interested in that tree-hugging rival of mine…Was it a boy or girl?"

"A girl. Unfortunately my experiment was not successful with her, but then she gave me a grandson who was on the path to fulfilling my life's work. And then he went and died before reaching the pinnacle. But lo and behold, I find that my silly grandson gave me one last chance; a great-grandson."

"That explains the similarities." He snickered in amusement.

She turned her warm gaze to the boy who had all the positive qualities of her work, ignoring the confusion and rising realization in his eyes. "My dream has finally been reached Mada-chama. That is why it is time to leave this world in his hands." She turned her Sharingan to the now tense Uchiha, the only one left of their once great and terrible generation.

She gave him a small sad smile. "I never told you what my Sharingan could do did I?"

"Not once." He replied. Suddenly he chocked, trembling like a leaf as he began to cough. He fell to his knees.

"Our clan once called me the 'Stain of the Bloodline', the one who represented change that could destroy the Uchiha clan. They were not wrong. My Sharingan was always weak compared to even our average Uchiha before the massacre, but what I lacked in power I gained in an ability that allowed me to survive against even Hashirama at his prime. Kyōka Suigetsu, absolute hypnosis, absolute power; the power to turn what I imagine into reality. All who stare into my eyes never realize that they will forever remain under my control until either of us dies."

She paused before catching her ragged breath, "It was the reason Hashirama never realized what happened that night, nor why none of the clan noticed my change before I left the clan months later. It was what allowed me to remain hidden for so long." She chuckled a little, "That boy Shisui had the potential, his Sharingan had the same basic structure as mine, but I knew better then to interfere. Ahh, that wasted potential." She sighed, shaking her head in regret.

By this time Madara was now weakly gasping for breath. Usagi felt a tear of blood fall from her eye. "This is the closing curtain for both of us Madara, my dear older brother. Our generation is over, long since dead. It is time for this new age of the shinobi world to begin, the age of when all the great and powerful nations, both large and small, lived within Alliance. Just as Hashirama wanted so many years ago."

She stumbled to the barely alive Madara and fell to her knees, removing his mask and placing his head on her lap. She smiled at him as Kyōka Suigetsu erased all the negative emotions within him, blood now flowing freely from her eye and wrinkled mouth.

"Goodnight Madara, I'll join you shortly." She whispered as he took his last breath, a peaceful smile on his lips.

A jolt of pain forced a bloody cough from her lips. "Baba!" she faintly heard as warm hands steadied her shoulders. Ignoring those hands for the moment she touched her left eye and uttered her jutsu, hissing as she felt her Sharingan destroy itself. Once done, she let her body fall into the warm embrace of her greatest treasure.

She stared at the pleading teary blue eyes that so resembled her own. She placed her trembling hand to his cheek. She gave him an ironic smile. "I always convinced myself that it was only for the…power of our two lines….only to see such a child reach…the heavens that drove me on…..but then you came….so like him at heart…not even your father….my grandson….had the potential to do….what you could do….." she paused, coughing up more blood as her boy begged her to not talk, but once more ignoring him, "I hated you….for one moment….I truly hated you…..for giving this old woman a heart…a heart I so willingly cast aside…..during the Wars…but when you called…..me Baba…..I loved you…..with all my heart…"

Her boy was crying now, begging her to just stop. Her hand fell from his cheek, too weak to hold it up anymore. She turned her only still working eye to the only other grandchild of Hashirama. "You…..take….good…care…of…..him….for….me…..Tsu…..hime…..or….my….spirit…will…show…you….why….I…was…feared….back…in….the…day…" she panted, her eye stone hard even as black spots began to form in her vision. She barely saw the Hokage nod firmly before turning her fading vision to her great-grandchild.

She smiled dreamily. "You…..will…always…be…..my….great…..grandson…Namikaze…Uzumaki….Uchiha….Senju…..Naruto…my….pride…my…..…..my…..leg…acy…..…..Naru….."

The air was still. Naruto trembled as he placed his fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. His trembling grew when he felt nothing.

Without a care that the entire world was watching, he drew his Baba's body close.

And cried.

Rain began to fall, hiding the silent tears that fell without end, as he mourned.

\/\/

There was a sense of peace surrounding her as she felt someone lift her up. "Come on you silly girl, we have to go."

She opened her eyes to see her brother, surrounded by a few figures that she never expected to see at the border of life and death. Her brother Izuna, her grandson, his wife, her daughter and son-in-law, Itachi, Tobirama, the Sandaime, and….

"Hashirama…." She whispered. He gave her a small, easy grin.

"I don't blame you. But next time, just ask." She blinked as Tobirama snickered.

"I'm still pulling that one over his head even after eighty years. My bro shacked up an Uchiha and he never knew it! Priceless! Ha!"

Madara growled at that, but a quick look from Izuna stayed his temper. Usagi giggled as tears ran down her face. A hand on her shoulder drew her gaze to blue eyes like her own. Their owner grinned at her and gave her a light hug. "Let's go grandmother. I think everyone's waited long enough to see you again." Uchiha Usagi smiled and nodded.

Her smile grew as she felt her brothers take her hands and walk tall and proud to the bright light awaiting all of them.

"It's just another adventure." She breathed.

The world became white.


End file.
